The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an integrally bladed rotor.
In gas turbines, such as, for example, in gas turbine aircraft engines, rotors designed as integrally bladed gas turbine rotors are increasingly being used. An integrally bladed rotor provides a basic rotor body and several rotating blades joined to the basic rotor body. Depending on whether a disk-shaped basic rotor body or a ring-shaped basic rotor body is used, an integrally bladed rotor is also called a blisk (bladed disk) or bling (bladed ring).
A method for manufacturing an integrally bladed rotor, in which rotating blades are attached to a rotor support by means of a welding process is known from DE 103 36 587 A1. According to this prior art, capacitor-discharge welding is applied as the welding method.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,454 A, a method is known for manufacturing an integrally bladed rotor, in which rotating blades are attached to a rotor support by means of a welding process in such a way that first, grooves into which the rotating blades are inserted by their blade feet and which are extended substantially in the axial direction of the basic rotor body, are introduced into the basic rotor body radially outside, prior to attaching the rotating blades, and that subsequently, the rotating blades are welded to the basic rotor body.
Proceeding therefrom, the problem of the present invention is to create a novel method for manufacturing an integrally bladed rotor.